Final Fantasy IX: The After Years
by Venier929
Summary: Thurid, son of Zidane and Garnet has to take a final battle exam at treno, he wins the battle, but gets overrun, then finds himself somewhere strange, will Thurid get back home to his mother and father? Join him on his journey as he meets some new friends, and some old friends, on his journey to save the world in order to see his parents again! Rated T for gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here, and here is the new story I was talking about! enjoy FFIX:TAY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

**Final Fantasy IX: The After Years**

Prologue: Final Exam

"Thurid! Thurid! Where are you?" My Mother's voice called out throughout Alexandria Castle

"I'm up here, Mother!" I called hanging from the first-floor balcony by my tail; I jumped down, landing swiftly on my feet and running over to Mother, daggers and staff ready to depart for the final exam that Father insisted on me taking, in case I was to travel the world. As I got to her, she surveyed me with her caring, brown eyes, and smiled

"Just like your father" she observed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But in a way, I'm better than him I mean, I have his weapon skills but I can use magic and summon Eidolons, like you right?" I asked, shrugging Mother's hand off my shoulder

"Yes, but you will never be able to say you have done what he has"

"I know" I replied "Mother, do you ever think I will see Terra, or Kuja, or Mikoto?"

"You will see Mikoto someday, you can be sure of that, but I'm not sure about Terra or Kuja, but let me tell you, Terra, was a wonderful place, no doubt you would have liked it there" smiled Garnet

"Right…so, where are we going? Train-oh? Tram row? Tren low?"

"Treno"

"Yeah, I was close" I laughed "so where do we go?"

"We go towards the dungeons, then we will take a gargant, and we will be at Treno"

"Oh right… is a gargant like a giant insect that likes gyshal flowers?"

"How did you know?" asked Mother, suspiciously

"I saw Father's card pack, and there was a gargant one there… plus I've talked to Vivi quite a lot about your adventures together and he said it even goes all the way to Pinnacle Rocks over by Lindblum" I answered quickly.

As me and Mother arrived at Gargant Roo, I looked around and marvelled at the detail on the walls, despite the wide, cavernous room, and the marble carvings, this place was a dump. I walked around the corner, and a giant brown worm looking thing attacked me, I was quick enough to not take the whole damage, I dodged as the beast's claws ripped though the arm in my clothes, and giving me a slight wound, as I turned around I landed on it's back and drove one of my daggers into the back of it's neck, killing it, as I jumped off, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, dropping a card of all things, I looked at it and it said 'Crawler: It prefers to attack it's prey with it's stomach before eating it' "eww" I commented before pocketing the card. I looked up to find a strange, greyish-blue insect eating a tray of gyshal flowers; I pointed at it, looked back at Mother and said "THAT is a gargant, right?"

"Yeah, that is the 'ferry' between here, Treno and Pinnacle Rocks we should get on quick, once it finishes eating, it'll start moving"

"Right" I said, jumping into the old carriage. Like Mother said, once the gargant finished eating it was on the move. After what seemed like only ten minutes, another tray of food came down, giving us enough time to get off the unsteady carriage "is this it?" I asked, looking around at the same marble carvings I marvelled at Alexandria

"Yes, this is Gargant Roo, Treno Station" Mother replied. I went into a small marble doorway and looked around

"Where do we go up?" I questioned

"The ladder" Mum pointed at the wall opposite, through the dim light, I just managed to see the outline of a ladder going up. I climbed until my arms started to ache, I looked up and noticed a small opening, I pushed it open and climbed in, I looked up and saw a short, brown-haired man stood there, I stood up, brushed myself off, and he toddled over to me and grabbed my hand

"You must be Thurid, correct?" I looked at him, dumbfound and shocked, how did this stranger know my name? "Oh, forgive me, I'm Doctor Tot, I was your mother's tutor when she was only a small child"

"R-right… okay?" I said, walking backwards with a ridiculous look on my face

"Sorry, sorry, I know this is the first time you've seen me, and I understand you are confused, but there is nothing to worry about, I shall let you get on with your business, Prince Thurid, Queen Garnet" he said with a nod, and stepping backwards, giving us room to walk past.

"Thanks" I said, nodding back at him, walking to the bottom of the tower, as I left I looked at the sky "It's night time already? It was morning when we left, wasn't it?" I asked mother

"Yes, but this is Treno, City of Eternal Darkness"

"Oh… so, it's always night here?"

"Yes, right then, you see that tall building with a knight's crest upon over there? That's the knight's house, they keep monsters there, and I have arranged a monster for you to fight for the final exam today."

* * *

When we got to the knight's house, there was an old lady behind a counter

"How may I help you?" questioned the elderly woman in her croaking voice.

"I would like to buy a set of mage mashers and a mythril rod" Mother answered, handing over what I calculated to be 340 Gil to the woman, giving me the weapons

"Then I wish for the monster down below to be battled"

"Who will fight it?"

"Thurid will"

"Okay, but I can't guarantee his safety madam"

"I know." Then the next thing I knew, the metal gates below me had opened and I dropped into a pit, to have some sort of goo with many eyes slowly crawl towards me, I did the first thing I thought of and used the 'scan' spell, I learnt it was called 'hecteyes' and that it originates from Terra _interesting _I thought _but how the hell do I beat this thing?_ So I launched the first attack by running and attacking the thing's eyes with my new daggers, and then when I jumped back, I noticed I inflicted the slightest damage possible _so, it's a magic beast is it? _I took a step forward, swung the staff in a circle, and pointed it at the hecteyes shouting

"Fenrir, Terrestrial Rage!" then everything went dark, and then a wolf appeared, the summon beast of earth and wind, Fenrir upon Titan, the stone beast of the earth, then light appeared in the floor, and then titan's giant fist burst from where the light was, making the hecteyes fly high into the air, as it had nearly reached the ground, I took out a mage masher and sliced upwards, cutting it in half, then it disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like the Crawler at Gargant Roo Alexandria Station, but then, when I turned around, there were many more hecteyes, surrounding me, I couldn't move, and the last thing I heard was my mothers voice screaming,

"Thurid, Thurid! Somebody save him!" then everything went black.

Chapter 1: Awakening

"Ow, my head aches" I said, rubbing my head looking around "what happened? Where am I?" then I heard my mother's voice in my head _Thurid, Thurid! Somebody save him!_ I could hear her crying in the distance as I was taken away "Mother!" I called, shooting to my feet, as I secured myself I put my hand to my head, and as I pulled it back, I noticed the blood coming from my horn, I turned my head and seen that my tail was perfectly fine, swinging to and fro, like normal. I pulled my hood over my head. As I was about to start walking off, I heard footsteps behind me, the first thing I did was go to pull my mage mashers out as I turned to see who was behind me. No-one was there. I then heard a _whoosh _behind me and I turned and as I was about to strike, I found a small girl wearing a black mage hat and blonde hair, she had a tail, and attached to her waist, she had two 'lunar axes' axes with blades in the shape of a gibbous moon, attached to a block that connected them to the hilt and like me, she had a staff on her back, I recognized it, it was the same as Vivi's Mace of Zeus. I stopped and surveyed the girl's face, it looked somewhat familiar

"I-is there something on my face?" she asked me, looking nervous, as she looked up, I noticed her eyes had a faint orange glow, just like Vivi.

"Huh? Oh, no, I thought I recognized you, sorry" I replied, scratching my head _she must be like me, a half-breed _I thought

"What's a half-breed?" she asked me, raising one of her eyebrows

"Wh-what?!" I said, gaping "You can read my mind?"

"Yeah! It's a trait I get from my mother, now, what's a half-breed?"

"Oh, it's someone whose parents of a different race, I have a feeling that you're like that"

"Oh, well, yeah, I am, my dad is a black mage, he doesn't have a name as such, everyone calls him 'Mr. 288' or '288' and my mum is a genome, she's called Mikoto, I follow her name, as dad hasn't got a surname, her surname's Tribal"

"Mikoto Tribal?" I asked, startled

"Yeah… why?" she asked me

"Well, you see, my father's sister is called Mikoto Tribal, I was wondering if she was the same one" I said. I started walking around, taking in my surroundings; it looked like a mine, even more of a dump than Gargant Roo" I turned to look at the girl again

"Where are we" I asked

"We're in Fossil Roo, Outer Continent, c'mon, I'll show ya where I live!" she said, running off "See if ya can catch up!" she called as I ran past her

"Why don't YOU try catching up!" I replied

"You don't know where you're going!"

"Yeah I do, we're going to Black Mage Village!"

* * *

"So, this is your home?" I asked her, looking at all the huts

"Yeah, it's not much, but, at least I know I'm safe here" she replied

"Solice!" called a female voice from somewhere "Solice Tribal! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Mum! C'mon" she said to me, dragging me up to a woman with blonde hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a pink and white top, with black neck cloth, and arm clothes, waist and socks, with pink and greyish-white metal boots "Mum, I found this strange boy in Fossil Roo"

"Hey! Who're you calling stra-" I started, but then I could feel Mikoto's eyes boring into me, I turned to look at her

"What's your name?" she asked me, bending her legs to be at my level.

"Thurid, Prince Thurid Tribal til Alexandros" I said proudly, pointing at my chest

"What's under your hood?" she asked, lifting her hand up to take it off

"Oh, it's my summoner's horn, and what's with all the questions?"

"I think an auntie has her own reasons for questioning her nephew"

"How do you know I'm your nephew?"

"You look just like… them"

"Them?"

"Zidane and Sarah"

"Mother… Father" I said, remembering what happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Solice

"Don't worry" I said, "it's late, we should go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here!  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Escape

I walked down towards the weapon shop in Black Mage Village, looking to see if they had new weapons in store, _probably not _I thought as I walked in

"Hello Thurid, how may I help you today?" asked to the store-mage as I walked in

"Just browsing thanks" I replied, looking around.

"Thurid!" someone behind me called, I turned and saw that Solice was running up to me "what ya up to?" she said, grabbing hold of my shoulders and trying to shove me out the way trying to see what I was looking at.

"Look, Solice" I said, turning around and grabbing her, to stop her moving, she stopped and looked at me "calm down, I don't care whether or not you're my cousin, but I need some quiet time, and not you bouncing around me like a maniac, if you want to hang around with me, then please, quiet down a bit?"

"Sure!" she said, miming her zipping her mouth shut.

"Thanks" I said, turning around to look at weapons again _nothing there_ "Thank you, but there is nothing I would like to buy today" I said to the mage behind the counter, as I turned around, I fell backwards, Solice had put her face so close to me, we were nose to nose. "What the hell Solice!?" I shouted at her

"Whoops, sorry, I was just messing around" she said, scratching her head as she hid her face, I wondered why, but then I noticed her cheeks were red and had tears in her eyes, I raised my eyebrows at her "sorry but your reaction was too funny" she said, laughing, I stood up and looked at her she calmed down, looked at me, I started smiling and shook my head, then we both burst out laughing.

I got up out of bed and looked around _good, still night time _I thought, getting up and walking to the door, I looked behind me, 288 wasn't here, he was at the graveyard where he always is, and Mikoto and Solice was snoring peacefully I turned and walked out the door as I was about to shut it I heard someone speaking to me _where're you going Thurid? _I looked up and noticed Solice looking at me _Solice! Please, I have to go, don't follow me, I need to know why I'm here, and why I have been taken from where I belong, I'm sorry, but I have to. _I shut the door, turned and walked off, as I got to the end of the village it wasn't a mental voice but an actual voice I heard

"Thurid, wait!" I turned and saw her running towards me, tears in her eyes "please, don't go, since you turned up, I've felt better, being a child of two different races, and living somewhere like this, it isn't easy, please don't go, and if you do, take me with you!" she fell on her knees, crying

"Solice, I'm sorry but I can't, I don't know where I'm going yet, but if I did, I would consider it, but I don't know" I said, walking off. I heard her sobbing behind me _sorry _I said in her mind, and carried on walking, I left the village and sat down on the mountain. Looking around, the sun started rising into the sky _dawn_ I thought, I turned and I saw something in the ground _chocobo tracks! _I ran to the footprints of the rare bird, and I pulled some gyshal greens out of my backpack and then the chocobo father adopted into the family all those years ago appeared, "hello Choco" I said, stroking it's beak, I jumped on his back and started riding towards a ruin on branches, I climbed off before I walked in, and as I got to the entrance, a strange, small green person approached me shouting

"Rally-ho!"

"What?" I asked

"Rally-ho! It's de sacred greeting o' de dwarves!"

"Right" I replied, about to take a step past him, he shoved me and shouted

"Ye cannae enter Conde Petie if ye dinnae say 'Rally-ho!'"

"Rally-ho…" I said, rather robotically. As soon as he moved I walked to the other side of the village only to have three more of these 'dwarves' stop me,,

"Ye cannae go past unless ye are matched wit' someone!" they said strictly

"Matched? As in… married?" I asked them.

"Aye! Have a good day, Rally-ho!"

"Where do I go to arrange a… matching?" I asked

"Ye must go and speak t' David Heavensbee!" the dwarves replied

"Okay" I replied, I went straight to the item shop, I brought ninety nine potions for four hundred and ninety five gil, then I went to a moogle, that was upstairs

"Excuse me, but can you arrange to have a letter sent to someone please?" I asked

"Sure kupo! I can do that for you kupo! Write the letter and I'll send it for you kupo!"

"Thanks" I said, I took some paper and wrote on it:

_Solice,_

_I've been thinking and have thought that I am gonna need you on my journey, if you want to join me, I will be found in the inn at Conde Petie, waiting for you, send your letter back through mognet, with your reply saying whether or not you are joining me it would be deeply appreciated if you could,_

_Sincerely, _

_Thurid._

"There, I'm done" I said, handing the paper to the moogle, who took it and started flying off.

I sat up in my bed, I was waiting for a response from Solice, it had been four days _is she safe? _I asked myself, then I heard a noise downstairs it sounded like a 'kupo' from a moogle, I opened my door and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, with a strange hooded man on my chest.

"Gotcha!" he grumbled, tying my hands behind my back, then all of a sudden, I heard a thud, a grunt and then I felt the man's weight fall off me, I turned onto my back and saw a faint orange glow of eyes and two glowing blue axes

"Solice!" I gasped

"I knew you'd need me soon" she said, untying me and helping me up "now what?" she asked, walking around

"It may sound strange, but I've been told that I need to be 'matched' with someone to get out of here, and 'matched' is pretty much another word for marry, so, what I am asking, is will you help me get out of here by marrying me… until we leave, obviously…"

"Oh… well, if it's the only way out, then…yeah, I'll do it" she replied. I walked to the window and looked out, I then heard dwarves shouting and coming up the stairs

"Quick, out the window!" I whispered urgently

"What?" she asked

"Out the window" I repeated "quick!"

"Okay!" she said, jumping head first out of the window

"This wedding is cancelled Solice!" I grabbed her hand and ran.

We ran up to the three dwarves that stopped me before, and I started shouting

"Help! Someone attacked the inn! He ran towards the holy area!"

"Eh? Soomone attackin' de inn an' hidin' in de 'oly room?" they replied, running off towards the holy room,

"Let's go!" I said, pulling Solice along, we found ourselves on some strange roots, I looked at the map and found where we were _where are we? Where are we?_ I asked myself

"By here" Solice said, pointing at the map "Conde Petie Mountain Path" she finished, looking up at me, I looked up at her.

"How old are you?" I asked

"I'm twelve… why?"

"You're quite smart for your age" I commented, showing I was impressed at her

"Hehe" she laughed, before clearing her throat "We need to keep moving, Thurid" she said, putting a gloved hand on my shoulder and walking off.

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and join me again when I'll have another chapter for you guys! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here!**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wrote this Fic YEARS ago, so it's not quite as... detailed or as long as my other ones, but I still hope you enjoy it either way!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Summoner's Village

It took a few hours of wandering, but we managed to get out of the Mountain Path, we found our way out, and I saw a village in the distance

"Hey, Solice, you see that village over there?" I asked her, pointing

"Yeah?" she questioned

"What about staying there?" I asked

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's Madain Sari, Village of Summoner's" I replied "It's where my mother came from" I explained

"Fair enough, might as well" she said. We started running, and we got to the village, I walked in, and a group of five moogles attacked us.

"Get out! Get out thieves!" they were shouting, I fell to the ground, _sure, I'm classed as I thief, but I'm not gonna steal anything! _I thought

_Tell them that then Thurid! _Solice called in my mind.

"I'm not a thief!" I shouted, I pulled my hood down, showing them my summoner's horn "I am Prince Thurid Tribal til Alexandros! Child of Zidane Tribal and Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII alias Sarah Carol I am a summoner come genome!"

"That's you, kupo!" they shouted "not her!"

"She's Solice Tribal, Daughter of Mikoto Tribal and Black Mage No. 288, she's my cousin, but she's not a summoner" I said quickly "We seek nothing but somewhere to stay, somewhere for shelter" I added, "We intend to steal nothing"

"Kupo? You said your mother is a Carol?" The biggest one asked

"Yes, Sarah Carol" I answered

"So you would know an Eiko Carol?"

"Yeah, I know her; she's a friend on my mother's and father's"

"Any friend of Lady Eiko is a friend of us kupo!" they chorused, letting us past.

"Th-thanks!" I said, walking towards a small house. I heard a growling behind me, I turn quickly and notice Solice holding her stomach tightly, I run up to her as she falls to her knees "What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand under her arm and helping her up, I took her to the house, and made her lie down to relax, "What's up Solice?" I asked again, brushing her hair out of her eyes, she looked weak, I heard the growling again, then I realized, she had been on the road for about three days, and then today, the noise was coming from her stomach, she's starving. "Someone help! Get some food!" I shouted, then a moogle appeared carrying a tray of what looked like fish, but didn't, as it came closer, I saw I was right, it was gyshal fish in a stewed potato sauce I picked up the cutlery and started cutting it up into small pieces for her, I then lifted her head and proceeded to feed her, after a bit, she came full of life again, and started to quickly gobble the food down, after she finished, she sat up

"Thanks Thurid, I really needed that!" she said, jumping up and hugging me, before realising what was going on and let go "What's the time?" she asked then, looking around

"Looking at the time it's about-"

"Bedtime!" shouted a moogle "Time for bed, kupo!"

"There's your answer" I replied, brushing her hair out of her eyes and letting her rest. I wandered around and the big moogle, the main one appeared, his name was Morrison; as I quickly found out "Hey, Morrison" I said

"Kupo?" he asked

"I heard there was a wall here, something to do with my heritage, I was thinking, if you five are the protectors of the wall and village, is it alright for me to visit this wall?" I asked

"You wish to see the sacred Eidolon wall?" He asked

"Yeah" I nodded

"Okay! Follow me kupo!" he chimed, flying off, when we got to the Eidolon wall, a small moogle flew into me, trying to stop me going in

"Stay away!" he piped

"He's part of Lady Eiko's family, Moco! He's allowed!" said Morrison

"B-but, Morrison!" Lady Eiko ordered me to not let anyone in!"

"Unless I say Moco, and I say he can go in!" he ordered

"O-okay" said Moco, moving out the way, I walked in and looked around

"The sacred Eidolon wall" commented Morrison proudly, I could feel tears in my eyes, I brushed them away _finally, somewhere I can call home _I thought to myself "do you want me to leave you alone, kupo?" the moogle asked

"If you will, please Morrison" I replied, I watched until he had left before looking at the wall again, and as I turned my head, I heard a familiar but strange voice

"Ha-ha! I've finally found you!" it said, and before I had chance to turn, I was knocked out cold.

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and join me again when I'll have another chapter for you guys! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Imprisonment

_Ugh. This is the second time this has happened to me _I thought "Hey! Gilgamesh! What d'ya suppose we do to the prisoner?" called a female voice

"We'll do whatever I want to do Galgamish!" ordered the other voice, the one I supposed to Gilgamesh _hey, Gilgamesh is it? _I said in his mind, he turned and I saw he had four arms; he looked around as if someone had poked him in the back and ran off _do ya mind if I call ya Gil?_ I asked him_ 'cause ya see, Gilgamesh is a bit of a mouthful… or a mindful, however ya wanna put it but it's too long. _He looked at me and glared, then turned away _you can glare at me, but it wouldn't be a manly figh- _before he could finish, he threw a knife at my head, I bent my head to the side to avoid it, _-t, would it? I mean, it would be a more man- _another knife, so I now had two knives; one either side of my head _auto-life, equip_ I thought to myself _-ly fight if you loosed me and let me fight using my weapons. Oh, and my name is Prince Thurid Tribal til Alexandros by the way, and if you kill me, my father, Zidane Tribal and mother, Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII will hunt you down and kill you without hesitation… you DID consider that before you kidnapped me from Madain Sari… right?_ I asked "Nope, cause they won't know" he said, sneering at me_ you're messed up, y'know that, right? So, loose my bonds, and let me fight like a man, despite that I am only fourteen years old, give me my mage mashers and mythril rod, and I'll fight you, to prove my strength _"Hmm" said Gilgamesh

"What is it Bro?" asked Galgamish

"He can speak to me through my mind, and he has asked to fight me like a man, and I'm willing to oblige… Gal, get his mage mashers and mythril staff, so he can fight, give them here, then cut him loose." _At last _I thought to myself, sighing as I was cut loose, I found out I couldn't speak, so I then turned and found an echo screen, I used it, and my tongue started working

"Right, Gil, are you ready to fight?" I asked him

"Yeah, but you have no weapons!" he taunted, so I closed my eyes and thought of the best thing for me, _Ultimate summon! _I thought to myself

"I don't need one" I said

"What? You think you can fight, bare handed?" he asked, tauntingly

"Yep" I said, I swung my arms and shouted "Eidolons! Ultimate Summon! Ark! Eternal Darkness!" Gilgamesh just gaped at me as I moved around "Ultima!" I called, pointing at him, when nothing happened, he started to laugh

"What do you think you are? A summoner?" he shouted, then everything went dark "Wha- what's going on?" he asked, then there was an explosion, and a scream "Galgamish!" he called. The smoke disappeared and the light returned, he seemed to have blocked the attack, so I turned, grabbed my mage mashers, and cut his two bottom arms off, he screamed, louder than his sister, and so then I started to run, then I got tackled to the floor "Don't think you're getting away after that!" he spat in my face, shouting in rage after I killed his sister "Oh, if Enkido finds out, you'll be gone!" he shouted.

"What's going on? Thurid?" I asked into the darkness, I heard a 'kupo' from a moogle, as I went around the corner, Morrison ran into me,

"Lady Solice!" he squeaked "Master Thurid was taken by the bandit, Gilgamesh!" he cried "I don't know where he's taken him! I tried to stop him, but he escaped!"

"What?!" I shouted, _how could Thurid get caught?_ I asked myself _he's more careful than that… what happened? And who is this 'Gilgamesh?' _"Hmm… do you have anyway to travel?" I asked the moogle

"Umm… no, but Thurid left his gyshal greens here, maybe you could use his chocobo, kupo?" Morrison suggested

"Hmm… I suppose, yeah, thanks Morrison!" I replied, running to the chocobo tracks outside the village, I went in my pack, and found the strange brown/orange plant and before I knew what happened, Thurid's giant golden chocobo was in front of me, I grabbed the golden feathers on the back of it's neck and jumped up, it automatically ran to a forest and started flying, so I said to him "Choco?"

"Kweh?" It replied

"Could you help me find a trace of Thurid please?" I asked, hoping it would oblige

"K-kweh!" it crowed before turning and flying east, it seemed as if I hadn't slept for a long time

"Can you wake me up when we land?" I asked

"Kweh!" Choco replied, I rested my head on his neck, and then closed my eyes, sleep soon overtook me.

_What's going on? Where am I? _I thought, looking around, I could see I was in a different place than that which I was when I killed Galgamish, _I wonder what Gilgamesh did to me whilst I was unconscious _I tried feeling around, and I could feel my tail rubbing against something sharp, I looked up and realized it was my horn _There ya go, I'm still in tact _I thought, I made my eyes move around even more and realized, that I was alone, I closed my eyes and concentrated my energy to my tail, I still had my mage mashers, if only I could grab them with my tail, I could release myself, my tail hooked around a handle _gotcha! _I said to myself, and as I pulled my tail upwards, I fell down _I could really do with an extra mage masher, just for my tail _I thought, I landed and ran, taking the mage masher from my tail and putting it in my hand, I grinned as I ran, but it didn't last long. "And where do ya think you are going?!" shouted Gilgamesh stepping in front of me

"Oh, hey! Gil, sorry can't stop, places to go people to see, and you ain't one of 'em!" I replied, jumping over him and somersaulting in midair landing on my feet and carried on running, I turned, my feet skidding along the floor backwards, I pointed my fingers at him, grinned even wider whilst shouting my second to favourite spell "Shift Break!" he looked at me ludicrously as four thunderbolts hit him, then a spout of water fiercely shot out from under him, sending him flying, so I turned and ran further, I didn't know where I was running, but I still ran.

I didn't know what was happening, but as I sat down, I heard many things, from the same person, my best friend, my cousin, Solice. _What're you doing Thurid? _"What d'ya mean 'what am I doing'?" _You escaped without planning a route; you don't know what you're doing or where you're going, what happened to you? _"Why are you bothered?" I asked her _you're tactless _she said _why did I even come to you at Conde Petie? _"Because I asked you too, and you wouldn't listen to me when I tried to leave you at Black Mage Village… to start with anyway"

"Either way, I wanna know how you can run in your sleep" I opened my eyes and saw something gold, I looked around, focused my eyes, and was looking into the pale blue eyes of Choco and the blue-ish orange eyes of Solice.

"Y'what?" I said to her, I looked down and realized I was running up a mountain, no idea how, but I was. It was then, I realized that I had auto-float and auto-haste, and before I knew it, I was just at the top of Popos Heights. "Oh." I said, stopping.

"Here y' go Choco, some gyshal greens for you" said Solice, giving him the treats

"So… what we gonna do now?" I asked

"I think it's time to resort back to killing the bandit who took you."

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and join me again when I'll have another chapter for you guys! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Festival of the Hunt

"Where are we?" Solice asked

"Grand City Lindblum, home of Regent Cid, administrator of the building of legitimate airships

"So… why're we here, won't he recognize you?"

"Nope, and we're here for the festival of the hunt, and to see him" I replied

"Can I help you sir?" asked the knight in the guest room as I walked up to him.

"Yeah, I'd like to enter in the festival" I replied

"Right, what would you like to have as your reward?"

"A meeting with Regent Cid"

"I'm not hundred percent sure I can do that sir"

"Just try for me please"

"On your marks! Get set! Hunt!" the voice from the megaphone called; I was in the theatre district, home district of father and his friends, the main target was for all the Fangs to be killed, then the Mus, then the Trick Sparrows, then for the final test, a surprise from the master breeder, so no-one knew what it was, as it was a different beast every year.

I had killed every Fang, Mu and Trick Sparrow in the theatre and industrial district, time for me to go to the business district and find the monster, I ran to the station, and as I climbed into the cab, the voice in the megaphone started calling out

"Solice and James Tribal of Black Mage Village are tied with four hundred and six points and five minutes to go" _I love manipulating people with different names _I thought

_Keep your head on the goal Thurid! _Solice ordered

_Rightio! _I replied

_Ah crap! _She shouted in my mind

_What's wrong? _I asked _you alright?_

_Yeah, just there is a hecteyes here, it's the special monster_

_I'm on my way!_ I ran and ran, I found her, but there was something different about this hecteyes, it wasn't wobbling, and instead of red and pink, it was blue and purple "You alright?" I asked Solice, giving her a potion, I turned and threw a mage masher at it, chasing it, I grabbed the blade as I ran and jabbed it forward, with all my strength, I took a full chunk out of it's body, and thankfully, it didn't re-grow, thinking of what it's weakness was, I called to Solice "Solice, I need a darkness power up for my blade!" she swung her staff shouting

"Dark Blade!" my mage mashers turned black with black smoke around it, she screamed "Darkness" pointing at the hecteyes as I struck it, completely destroying it

"And that is THAT ladies and gentlemen, the winners are Solice and James Tribal from Black Mage Village, tied with six hundred and fifty nine points!" the voice from the megaphone called "Solice and James, now, come up to the castle for your awards and medals"

Before I knew it, I was suddenly in front of Regent Cid, getting my hunter master medal "Cid, I'd like to talk with you"

"Right… Solice, you can go now"  
"Actually Cid, she's with me in truth I am actually-" I pulled down my hood "Prince Thurid Tribal til Alexandros of Alexandria, child of Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII of Alexandria and Zidane Tribal, I wish to borrow an airship, if you would let me?"

"Anything for you your highness, but, why haven't you gone back to your parents?"

"Um… well, I'm on an adventure, I went to Madain Sari and got kidnapped by a bandit called Gilgamesh and his sister, Galgamish, and he's gonna be getting this dude called 'Enkido' as well… I kinda killed his sister… Y'see"

"Right, and you're gonna go back to them?"

"Yep, I want you to give a transmitter receiver to my parents and tell them about this, I want to have the microphone on me so they can hear what's happening"

"Right… and you think I can do this… because?" he asked

"Because maybe you would help me out anyway" I said

"Right… Minister Artanier! Get this young man and woman an airship please! And a transmitter microphone please!"

"Yes sire" replied an elderly man, bowing.

"So, now, we are ready to go, right?" asked Solice

"Yeah, I think so" I said, looking around "Yep, ready, time to go! Mother, Father if you can hear me, I am going with Solice to Esto Gaza, and from there, I will go to Mount Gulug and meet up with Gilgamesh and this 'Enkido' and wait for you there"

"Are you insane!?" shouted Solice

"You could say that, but I'm just me" I replied

"Okay then, I say you are just plain stupid"  
"You say that" I replied "but either way, I'm going after Gilgamesh, with or without mother and father"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"N-"

"No, we are not there yet, we are only just going past the Iifa Tree" I said

"How far away?"

"About ten to fifteen minutes Solice"

"Boring"

"I know, but it's quicker than chocobo, when you think about it"

"I suppose"

"You gonna be quiet now?" I asked

"You want something to eat?" she retorted

"Yeah, get me a soup de silence please" I replied, sighing happily as she left me to relax, I put my head back and relaxed

"Here ya go" Solice was back _great _I thought "what's great?" she asked

"The soup, it's better than the stuff at Lindblum!" I praised her

"Oh… thanks" she smiled. Suddenly, the airship started to shake unsteadily "Whoa!" she shouted, falling over "What's that?!" I looked out of the front window

"We're here, it was the ship stopping!" _what? I can't hear you!_ I sighed

_I said 'We're here, it was the ship stopping' _I replied _let's go. _When the ship had landed I spoke towards the speaker "To confirm, I and Solice have reached the Lost Continent and are currently entering Esto Gaza, and are now closing in on the bandit Gilgamesh.

"Where are they?" a deep croaky voice spoke in the darkness

"They won't be too long Enkido, don't worry"

"If you brought me here for nothing, you know you will suffer the consequence"

"Yes brother, but, you didn't see the force that the boy used to kill Galgamish, so, you'll have fun, but if he uses the same force, he might destroy the place, burying us all" he said uncertainly

"If he appears at all Gilgamesh" Enkido sounded bored

_Hey, Solice_ I said

_Yeah Thurid?_

_How you feel about jumping down there?  
Are you crazy Thurid?! _She screamed in my mind

_Look, we're of genome genes, meaning we're athletic enough to jump down and land, feet first without any damage so we can do this, are you ready?_

_No, not really, but let's go_

_Alright, see ya at the bottom! _"Geronimo!" I shouted as I jumped

"What's that?!" Shot up Enkido, looking around "he's here, I can sense him, and someone else, but I don't recognize this presence… hmm… confusing"

"You sure En? I can't sense anyt-"

"Geronimo!"

"What's that?" asked Gilgamesh

"It's him you idiot!" Enkido said, looking up in time,

"Dark Blade!" Solice shouted, aiming her staff at my one mage masher while I called

"Holy blade" I swung them while calling "Ultima", I threw slices of holy and dark magic, and then I summoned the ultimate spell. I heard the same sickening scream I heard at Gilgamesh's hideout, just as I killed Galgamish, I killed Gilgamesh with the same power as I used the ultimate summon back then, me and Solice then somehow unleashed our full genome power to glide around, and stopped about three foot off the air, watching as Gilgamesh was on the floor, twitching slowly before he stilled

"Oh… that looked like it hurt him" commented Solice

"It DID hurt him" I pointed out

"It killed him!" shouted Enkido "and I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and join me again when I'll have another chapter for you guys! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Family Reunions

"Whoa! Calm down! If he hadn't have taken Thurid, this wouldn't have happened!" said Solice

"I don't care!" Enkido screamed "Trance!"

"Obviously you don't care, why woul- WHOA!" I shouted, for Enkido has changed, instead of being small and thin with two arms, he was now ten foot tall, very bulky, and had twelve arms, and a sword in each hand, I heard a voice, and as his face was covered, I didn't realise it was him speaking in the crackling, deep, dark voice

"Now, Thurid, prepare to meet your doom!"

"Not if I can help it!" called Solice "Firaga!" she shouted, jumping and twirling in mid-air, pointing her staff at the giant warrior

"Waterga! Excalipoor!" he shouted, a current of water put out the flames shooting at him and a giant sword grew from the ground and struck Solice by itself, sending her flying and making her crash into the wall

"Solice!" I called, it was hopeless, there were only a few things I could do, so I did the first thing I thought of "Phoenix! Rebirth Flame!" I pointed a mage masher at Enkido and one at Solice, the healing power of Phoenix healing Solice and the flames attacking Enkido, I ran to Solice as she awoke "Solice, stay down, I got this fight, I'll fight him off, keep back" I stood up and unleashed my ultimate power, I grew taller, my tail grew and my horn grew, I shouted "Trance!" and then the change was complete, I was at maximum power. "You shouldn't have done that" I said to Enkido, I stepped up to him, sure, I was shorter, but like my father once said 'To hell with looks! It's what's inside that counts!' and he was right

"And why shouldn't I have done that?" asked the warrior, peering down at me with a grim look in his eyes I closed my eyes and focused my mind on his aura, this was the best way to fight

"Because you're dead if her parents find out, or my parents for that matter" I replied, I took a jump backwards, back flipped in mid-air and landed on my feet, I was about to strike, but there was movement behind me.

"Don't take the whole bounty son" father said, joining me, I looked at him, and say that he had the similar purple glow of trance around him.

"Is Solice alright Thurid?" asked mother, stepping to my other side she had a golden glow, and her summoner's horn had grown back, she was wearing her orange tracksuit that she always wore on adventures

"She's fine, I've told her to rest and stay still" I replied

"As long as she'll be okay, once we finish here, I'm going to take her home to her mother" said another voice

"Mr. 288!" I exclaimed, for Solice's father was here too

"I can help you with that" Mikoto said, landing the same way me and her daughter did

"Mikoto!"

"Didn't think I'd just sit at home waiting for you to come home when there is adventure to be had did you?"

"Don't forget us!" I turned, and there were the friends of everyone, the inhabitants of Black Mage Village, Genomes and Black Mage's alike, leading them, were Vivi and a tall grey haired man, who had small balls of light spinning around him whilst he glided in the air

"Brother!" Father and Mikoto called in unison "We thought you died at the bottom of the Iifa Tree!"

"But I came back" he said, gliding to our line, he looked at me and nodded "Who're you?" he asked in curiosity

"He's our son" Father said, indicating him and Mother "Thurid, say hello to your uncle Kuja"

"What about us?" I concentrated back on the group behind us, and then Beatrix, Steiner, Amarant, Quina and Eiko, but there was people missing, and I couldn't place who it was

"Hey Zidane!" called a deep voice "don't forget us! We're part of Tantalus too!"

"Yeah!" that's when the Tantalus boys appeared; Baku, Cinna, Blank, Marcus, Genero and Zenero all stepped up "If this is your fight, it's our fight too!" said Cinna

"I can't believe we're always coming to help you" added Blank

"It's your choice, not mine!"

"Always getting' yourself into trouble, ain't ya?" said a female voice echoing around "you have fun times doing this don't ya monkey?"

"Just get down here Freya!" and then four people dropped down

"Freya! Fratley! And who're you?" asked Garnet

"I'm Little Freya and this is my brother, Little Fratley!" said the girl enthusiastically "and we're here to help you!" I looked around and didn't see Solice anywhere _Someone! Help me! _ she begged in our heads, I turned and saw that Enkido was holding onto her, a sword at her throat

"You see? Sometimes, family reunions can be good, but they can also be bad for others, like so" he said, and before I could move, he drew his sword backwards, and then there lay Solice, on the floor, in a pool of blood that was gushing from her throat, the orange glow of her eyes slowly died away as the life drained out of her, and her blue eyes turned pure white. All the while, Enkido laughed as he killed a defenceless twelve year old girl.

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and join me again when I'll have another chapter for you guys! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Avenge the Fallen- The Final Battle

"As you can see, I am merciless, just like you when you killed my brother and sister" Enkido said to me, I didn't reply, I was shaking, my anger was overtaking me "What's wrong?" he asked "Scared you'll meet the same fate? 'Cause that's what is gonna happen" he finished, I was still shaking

"Thurid? Are you alright?" asked Eiko

"…you… you… killed the only friend I really had… you killed my cousin… AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted "ULTIMATE TRANCE, OVERPOWER!" and I changed dramatically, instead of a purple glow, the glow was a golden black, whilst my genome fur was all silver-ish black, and my teeth grew sharper, I was roaring as my horn grew to three times normal size, and my tail grew thicker, glowing dangerously, my finger and toe nails grew sharper and my hair grew longer, my voice grew deeper, and I grew, I grew even taller than Enkido, this was something even my parents hadn't unleashed "I challenge you to a one on one battle!" I roared, pointing my glowing forefinger in Enkido's direction

"And I accept with delight!" he shouted back, brandishing his twelve weapons and with the blade called 'Excalipoor' floating behind him, ready to strike, I threw myself at him, and my mage mashers formed together to make 'The Ogre' and even then, it changed more, for the blades grew longer and thicker, and I then realised the material that it was made of was a Terrainian crystal ore _Ultima weapon! _I thought _Cool!_ I looked back at Enkido, and I swung the blade in a wide circle, and struck down, just cutting one of his arms off

"ARGH!" he screamed in pain as I jumped backwards he looked from his fallen arm, to me, I saw the flames in his eyes, I took a quick step and cut off another five of his arms, two on one side, three on the other, so that he had lost six; three off each side, leaving him with three arms, I took another quick step, but this time, he was expecting it, and shot me backwards with a burst of water, I was thrown backwards from his spell, and as he sent more water to me, while gushing out of his hand, there was a scream as all the black mages focused their energy to make one powerful thunder spell conduct through the water, burning his hand off, that's when Vivi shouted

"Thundaga Swords!" pointing his staff at Steiner's Excalibur II and Beatrix's Save the Queen, giving them thunder elemental power, they both shouted

"Thunder strike!" in unison before striking at his middle right arm, rendering his middle hands useless, then me and father struck, taking those arms off, I jumped back and me and mother called at the same time

"Mega Flare, Bahamut!" sending the dragon king's flames at him, he used his upper arms to block the attack, burning those arms off, leaving him with two arms, he was screaming, I pitied him, he dropped to the floor, he stopped the bleeding with his magic and stood up, getting ready to attack and was fast enough to send a powerful 'Blizzaga' spell, sending an ice spike flying at me, I dodged and cut off another arm, leaving him one-handed, I gave him chance to hit me, I destroyed his remaining sword, the one still covered with Solice's blood, the pieces shattered too the floor, I then turned to him and grabbed his final arm and ripped it off and before I knew it, he was screaming

"Excalipoor strike!" I heard yet another scream behind me

"Zantetsuken, Odin!" and then the dark Eidolon appeared, Odin, blocking Excalipoor, and jumped of his eight legged horse, Sleipnir, and went to strike Enkido, but was cut in half by Excalipoor, making Sleipnir disappear as well, before I could react, the blade struck me, throwing me backwards with a cut cheek, I turned and glared at Enkido, he was grinning grimly at me with a malicious look in his flaming eyes _Curaga_ I thought, I turned, and him, being able to only command Excalipoor, by himself, and me, with magic, and speed and blades with me, with family and friends, he was no match, I turned and dropped my weapon, there were gasps from the people on my side and he grinned wider

"You surrender do you?" he asked

"No, I will never surrender until you are dead" I calmly said _Thurid! What're you doing? _Mikoto asked in my mind, I opened my mind up to them all and spoke

_I have speed and nails; I'm going to use it as an advantage_

_How?_ Asked father

_I'm going to bring Odin back; I'm going to use Enkido's heart as a sacrifice_

_But! _Called mother, but too late, I had lunged, and grabbed his heart and ripped it out; good, he was still alive and breathing

"Come back Odin! Eidolon of darkness and death, I sacrifice this heart to you King Eidolon; Alexander! Pass your holy judgment onto me and accept my sacrifice to return Odin!" I felt power surging through my veins, and found that it had worked, I turned and took a dagger from my father, and stabbed the heart, I watched as Enkido saw his own heart get destroyed, before he toppled to the floor, I closed my eyes and relaxed, before I knew it, I was back to normal, with my brown hair, clothes, and brown eyes small horn and moderate tail, I stood tall and proud, I was proud to have the title of 'Prince of Alexandria', I ran up to Solice, and I realized her bleeding had stopped and her wound was healed, it seemed by sacrificing Enkido, it brought Solice back to life as well as Odin. The glow in her eyes returned and her eyes turned blue once again.

"So much for a one on one fight eh?" she said weakly, raising a single eyebrow, I grabbed her shoulder and helped her up, balancing her steadily, I looked around at everyone, they all had a look of shock on their faces, but, they were obviously delighted; Mother, Father, Eiko, Vivi, 288, Mikoto, Kuja, all the Genome and Black Mages of Black Mage Village, pure shock in their eyes that I did what I did

"Thank you, everyone, I'm glad you came to help" I said

"You're like your father" Amarant's deep voice echoed throughout the room "Arrogant, yet obsessed with friendship" he walked up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder "You'll make a fine king" and as if that wasn't shocking enough, he then turned and bowed to me, I looked around and saw he wasn't the only one, for everyone else had followed suit, but even more shocking, mother and father came forward and bowed to me as well, Solice stepped back, and as her parents came to the side of my parents, and bowed alongside them, Solice stood in the middle, 288 and Father to her right, Mother and Mikoto to her left, I watched in awe as everyone bowed, and wiped my tears away, here, was my family, and here, is where I am considered as a hero, just as much as Father, Mother and their friends. But a hero I may be, but, I am still a normal person. I am finally home.

* * *

**_That's all for this chapter, And this story. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and join me again when I'll have another chapter for you guys, on another story! V929 is out, see ya!_**

* * *

**_P.S. This story was labelled as complete. But, it was nowhere near. I had uploaded this chapter as Chapter 7 of the old Final Fantasy IX fanfic. Finally, after months of searching, I found the original chapter 7 for this story. Feel free to review. Take care, and I'll see you soon._**

**_I should also state that I am now starting my A-levels (for British Readers) This means that with my free time out of school, I'm being put under a lot of stress with exams, and have been for a while. I'm in the deep end and shall not be able to think for a while._**

**_This is NO GUARANTEE, but I shall be trying to start back up again soon (probably summer.) Take care, V929 is out! _**


End file.
